Ben and the Toon Kids: Trick or Treason
by slpytlak
Summary: Halloween is on the way fro the Toon Kids as Ben is going to have a chance to be a member of the Monster Club. I order to do that, he must pull a trick on the new kid called who is half boy, half ghost, Ghost Boy.
1. Monster Mash

**Here's another Halloween parody that you remembered when you were a kid. **

In a dark, story and scary night, the thunder and lightning flashed as the bats flew into the sky and into the city.

**Slpytlak's stories presents**

**Ben and the Toon Kids: Trick or Treat**

Tails: _**I was working in the lab late one night**_

_**When my eyes beheld in eerie sight**_

**Written by: Darth Ben Valor and Neros Uramashi**

_**For my monster from his slab began to rise**_

_**And suddenly to my surprise**_

**Produced by: Chrissy-San and Erinbubble92**

Ben and Naruto: _**He did the mash**_

Tails: _**He did the monster mash**_

Ben and Naruto: _**The monster mash**_

Tails: _**It was a graveyard smash**_

Ben and Naruto: _**He did the mash**_

Tails: _**It caught on in a flash**_

Ben and Naruto: _**He did the mash**_

Tails: _**He did the monster mash**_

**Directed by: slpytlak**

In a house, where Xavier lives are the Toon Kids, Ben, Tails and Naruto. Tails began to dance with a remote control. He used the remote to make the ghost dance towards Naruto, who is making Halloween cookies.

_**From my laboratory in the castle east**_

_**To the master bedroom where the vampires feast**_

_**The ghouls all came to their humble abodes**_

Naruto is about to eat a cookie, but the remote control ghost took it. Tails held the cookie and ate it as he danced with the ghost.

_**To catch a jolt to my electrodes**_

Ben and Naruto: _**They did the mash**_

Tails: _**They did the monster mash**_

Ben and Naruto: _**The monster mash**_

Tails: _**It was a graveyard smash**_

"Boy, that song always gets always gets me into the Halloween mood," said Tails, continuing to dance with the ghost, but he lets go of it and the ghost floated towards Naruto, "Duck Naruto."

Naruto saw it and took cover which caused him to mess up, "Oh well," he licked the purple icing off of his finger, "It's sort of yummy to make mistakes." Suddenly he and Tails heard a knock on the door. The door opened and the big pumpkin rolled into the kitchen.

"What is it Tails?" Naruto asked, shaking. Without warning, the pumpkin began to make some kind of a rumbling noise.

"Some kind of pumpkin botulism," said Tails. The pumpkin began to grow bigger and Tails and Naruto gasped until it explode, revealing a monster! The boys screamed as the cookies got thrown into the ceiling. The monster laughs and removed the mask; it was Ben Tennyson! He laughed and laughed as the boys glared at him all covered in pumpkin goop.

"Ben!" Tails and Naruto snapped.

"Think the guys in the Monster Club will be impressed?" Ben asked.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, spotted the cookies from the ceiling.

"The coolest club in the whole wide world," Ben explained as he caught the cookie with his mouth.

"Correction, they're a group of power crazed bullies that entice the simple minded with cheap trills and illusion of grantor," Tails explained.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Ben asked.

Tails sighed, "As a member of your gene pool, I've got to believe you're above this!"

"Well, I'm not!" Ben snapped while Naruto caught the cookies in the tray, "I need you guys to support me on this. Tomorrow night, they're having the Monster Club initiation meeting! I really, really, really want to be a member," he began to imagine him in a cool looking car with the girls in, wearing a cool looking jacket, "Being driven in the monster mobile, girls swooning all over me and wearing the coolest jacket. Being a member of the Monster Club will be my crowning achievement. The icing on my tape," the icing fell on top of Ben.

"Whether you get in or not, you'll always be our little monster," said Tails.

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I'm gonna be needing some help of who will be playing as 'Pumpkin Head.' Can you help me out?**


	2. Legend of Ghost Boy

**Now for Unknown, Jack-O-Lantern and Oogie Boogie are bad guys and I can't find the video on YouTube. As for Dragonboy Lucas is a bad guy as well, I only use good buys in my stories. Now, I like to thank you for reviewing this first chapter. Enjoy this chapter.**

In the building, where all the scary looking clowns and cats, Ben, Tails and Naruto along with the other kids took their seats at the Monster Club. "We're looking for a few, the proud, the monster," said the voice.

"Thanks for coming with me," said Ben as Naruto looked scared.

Tails groaned, wearing a disguise, "I just hope nobody recognize me." Suddenly, the light began to flash as the laser lights appeared and the fog appeared. Naruto took cover in fear as a teenage boy, Terrance appeared.

"To prove your worthy to become a monster, you must perform three awesome tricks," Terrance explained, "That will culminate the monster mash Halloween night."

"Ben, when are they serving the cookies?" Naruto asked.

Ben hushed him, "Naruto."

"Monsters aren't born, they're created," said Terrance as he saw the headlights, "Hit the deck!" Terrance looks out from the window, seeing a car parking in the garage in the house next door, "It's the Ghost Boy," The other kids looked confused, "The new kid, half boy, half ghost; he was born one Halloween night as a ghost. He died three times and come back each time grosser than before."

"Yeah, he just looks at you and your hair falls down," said Paul.

"He just breathes on you and you get spots all over your body," said Vicky.

"Yeah, and just get near him and your head shrivels, squeezing your brains all over the place and then, explode into a million pieces," said Ben.

"It's amazing how much you know about someone you never met," Tails said, glaring at Ben.

"Ben, when are they serving those cookies?" Naruto asked getting impatient as Ben hushed him.

"Those of you who prove worthy on monster hood, will get to wear this," Terrance showed them the jacket.

Ben stared at it, "I want it, I want it,"

Back at home, Ben is using a strange invention that Tails made; he looked at Tails, "Tails, do you think this is a good enough trick for the monsters?"

"Ben, have you seen my new pair of white socks?" Tails asked, searching the dresser.

"Oh sure, whenever anyone can't find anything; it's always my fault," Ben said, sarcastically. As Ben began to paddle the invention faster, the socks on the small pipes popped out and all the little pink balls popped out of them as Tails took cover.

"Ben!" Tails snapped, very angry.

"Well, if you would help me, this stuff wouldn't keep happening," said Ben.

"You know how I feel about that club," said Tails getting the socks off, "Look Ben, people do thing in groups; they wouldn't consider doing alone."

"Cut the service Tails," said Ben, working on the invention, "I'm gonna get in that club with you or without you!" The invention began to rumble about to explode. Tails used the trash can to protect his head as the invention explode and the pink balls flew out everywhere in the room.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Ben asked.

"Alright I'll do it, but it's gonna cost you," Tails replied, very mad. Meanwhile outside of the 'Ghost Boy's' house, Naruto along with Lewis Robinson and T.K. looked at the house, but Naruto looked scared.

"I don't think we should be here guys," said Naruto, "Mr. Ghost Boy probably wants his privacy."

"Fraidy cat," Lewis teased.

"You know I heard that he even looks at you, you shrivel up and blow away," said T.K. Without warning, someone opened the door and the shadowy figure walked down the steps, towards the boys.

"It's him!" Lewis yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" T.K. added as he and Lewis ran. Naruto ran, but he fell and scraped his knee. Naruto gasped when the figure came to him. Naruto screamed in fear as the figure is about to take him away.

**Uh oh, will Naruto be okay? Who is the 'Ghost Boy?' What is Ben going to do in order to join the club? Why am I asking too many questions? Stay tuned.**


	3. Ya Never Know

**Sorry to keep you waiting. Since this month is halfway over, I must finish my Halloween story. And to Unknown, if you want to find that episode, check up on YouTube. **

Naruto just laid there, too scared to move as the figure began to help him up. The figure is a 14-year-old boy with black hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle and near the sleeves, blue jeans and red and white shoes; he's Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom or these kids call him, 'Ghost boy.' Danny smiled at Naruto as he dragged Naruto to his house.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked in fear.

"My laboratory," Danny replied. Naruto gasped about Danny's lab and knew that Danny is going to do something really bad, or so he thought. In Danny's room, Danny used the first aid kit, holding a band-aid.

"No, I don't want a band-aid; it sticks to my hair," Naruto lied, "So, how much longer do I have to live?"

Danny placed the band-aid on Naruto's knee, "Well, it isn't turbulence Naruto; it'll heal in a couple of days."

"No, I mean before I shrivel up and blow away," said Naruto.

"Well, let's see," Danny used the flashlight and examine Naruto's face, "It's a tough thing to predict Naruto, but if you eat the right foods and exercise, I'd say 70…maybe 80 years."

"But…but…"as Naruto is about to say something, more 'monsters' came to Danny's room. A Goth girl, wearing a purple cape glared at Naruto.

"Why are you at our friend's house?" the Goth girl asked.

Naruto got confused and asked Danny, "Is she talking about you?"

"Yes, she's talking about me," Danny answered, "Allow me to introduce my friends. This is my dragon friend Jake Long, the daughter of Trigon Raven, our teleported friend Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler," Danny points at Nightcrawler who is hanging from a showing pipe with his tail, "And finally our half-demon friend, Inuyasha and I'm Danny Phantom," Danny transformed into his ghost form and changed back, "And I know what you mean Naruto, me and my friends heard all the rumors from these monster jerks."

"Monsters, HA, they'll be monsters when I look human and trust me, that isn't going to happen," said Kurt. Naruto felt kind of bad for them; suddenly, he felt something on his head; he screamed.

Danny laughed, "It's okay Naruto; it's just Charmander."

Naruto noticed that Charmander is wearing a cast on its arm, "What happen to its arm?"

"Some kid shot him with a P-shooter," Danny replied, petting the Pokémon, "But he'll be alright." Naruto smiled as he saw a few Pokémon, wearing casts on their arm, leg or tail.

"Did you save all these guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, we all did," Raven replied as she got out a toy mouse for Meowth to play with.

"That's neat," said Naruto, "I'm going to tell everyone what great people you are!"

"Whoa, hold on," said Kurt," I wouldn't tell anyone else Naruto."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because once we know we're friends, you'll be treated as badly as we are," Inuyasha explained.

"He's right, it'll be our little secret," said Danny. Meanwhile back at the house, Ben walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray with food on it while Tails began to build a trap.

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

Tails and Ben began to put the trap to the test. Suddenly, their serpent dragon friend, Xavier walked to the room and the floor board bounced out, sending Xavier flying. He landed on the trap as the rug wrapped around Xavier and the vacuum began to fill the rug, sending it with Xavier inside, floating. Ben and Tails is shocked until the rug popped.

_**You can't resist your joy and sorrow**_

_**Because I wish you well**_

_**Cause heaven knows what comes tomorrow**_

_**And is not gonna tell**_

At school, the kids are outside, eating lunch. Naruto watched Danny and his friends open their own lunch bags. They gasped when they saw the cookie that Naruto made. They smiled at him as he gave them thumbs up.

_**No people fall for an answer**_

_**Where the wind will blow?**_

Ben and Tails began phase two. Tails continued to build another invention as Ben did some chores really quick. Back at Danny's house, Kurt released Starly as it began to fly, very well. Kurt and Naruto high fived for the success.

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know, do ya?**_

Ben and Tails' second plan has failed, now it's time for phase three. Tails explained while Ben is nearly done with the trap. Without warning, Xavier opened the door, accidently pushing Ben. Ben swung towards the ladder as the trap is activated. Xavier and Tails watched when the pumpkin landed on Ben's head.

_**Running to the unexpected**_

_**And open up your eyes**_

_**But moving for that you suspected**_

_**A good friend in disguise**_

Naruto, Danny and the others hang out and saw Timmy being bullied by other kids. Danny told Naruto to stay here and he and his friends scared the bullies. The bullies ran like little sissies. Naruto chuckled as Danny gave the basketball to Timmy.

_**It judge a book by its cover**_

_**Or it goes to show**_

Xavier entered their room and saw a tent with a sign saying, 'Xavier, keep out.' Xavier wants to know what they're up to as he took a peek inside the tent. Ben and Tails saw Xavier as he backed away when the invention is about to explode. The invention exploded as Xavier caught them in time, all covered in pumpkin goop.

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**Ya never know, ya never know**_

_**You just never know, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

_**You just never know now, do ya?**_

_**You never know, you never know**_

Ben wiped the goop off his face and he began to steam, like he's about to explode. At their house, the roof popped off due to Ben's anger. At Danny's house, Danny and his friends began to carve pumpkins as Naruto came, wearing a costume.

"Guys, what do you think of my costume?" Naruto asked, wearing the costume.

"I'm not sure, what are you?" Jake asked.

"What am I? I'm the Lizard," Naruto replied, "You know, from the Spiderman comics."

"Then we've got a lot of work to do," said Danny ad he began to make a perfect costume for Naruto.

"What are you guys gonna be?" Naruto asked.

"Us," said Jake.

"That's not very original," said Naruto.

"We know, but it's the one day of the year that we can be who we are and no one will run away from us," said Kurt.

"Yeah, they treat us like another person," said Inuyasha as Danny made the mask of the Lizard.

"Well, I should be going," said Naruto.

"Well, no one will see you if you go out in the back way," Raven whispered. Naruto sighed sadly as he left; he looked around to see if there's no one else outside, but there isn't. He snuck out, until he bumped into Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton.

"By Naruto," said Maddie.

"Bye," said Naruto, walking off, but he's not too happy, "Shame on you Naruto, sneaking around like your ashamed of your best friend!"

Back at the house, Ben and Tails stood there, with the invention finally finished. "Tails, you're a genius," said Ben, "This is probably the greatest trick ever invented."

"What do you mean probably?" Tails asked.

"Boys!" Xavier called.

"Quick, it's Dr. Destructo!" said Ben as he and Tails blocked the door to prevent Xavier to get in.

"Boys," said Xavier.

"Xavier, would you please stay out of our room?" Ben asked.

"Sorry guys, I was just looking…" said Xavier.

"For Naruto," Ben and Tails finished.

"He's not here!" Ben growled.

"Oh okay, I'll knock next time," Xavier closed the door.

"That would be safest," said Tails.

Ben looked himself at the mirror, "So long Ben, hello monster," Ben imagine of him wearing that jacket, "I'm the happiest guy in the whole world!"

"Ben, Tails, I've got to tell you about Ghost Boy" Naruto called until he tripped over something and wrecked the invention. Ben saw his imagination gone to pieces.

"Ghost boy?" Ben asked, glaring angrily at Naruto, "Ghost Boy?! Who cares about Ghost Boy?! You just ruined my life! What kind of trick am I going to show the monsters now?!" Ben slammed the door.

"There goes the happiest guy in the whole world," said Tails. That night, Ben is at the club, showing Terrance a deck of cards, chuckled nervously, "Pick a card, any card."

"You disappointed us Ben," Terrance slapped the cards off, "I'm afraid you're just not monster material."

Ben grabbed Terrance's leg begging, "No, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" all the members asked, watching Danny's house. Ben gulped of what the plan is and it's involving Danny and his friends.

**Uh oh, I guess Ben is going to do something that's not pretty.**


	4. Ben's Choice

**Okay, Dragonboy, your ideas are interesting, but don't you think these ideas of yours are too much? Because I'm getting confused here. Also, type, 'aatc, Halloween' on YouTube. Now, I know some of you are getting a little impatient because this month's almost over. Hey, I'm doing the best I can here! Just enjoy this chapter!**

At their room, Ben shot a plunger at the mask of Danny. Ben, who wore a scuba diving suit, walks towards it and pulls it out. After he talked to the club members, Terrance ordered him to scare Danny out of town and this is his chance to join the club. "Okay, I'll I have to do is chase Ghost Boy out of town and I'm a monster," said Ben, "I'm not really humiliating one person. I'm saving the whole neighborhood," he picked up the heavy bag, "This is a good thing, saving lives of innocent kids from exploding. Yeah, that's it," Ben was about to leave, but he fell down, due to the heavy bag, "Help! I'm falling and can't get up!"

Tails walked next to him, smirking, "Well, if it isn't Yurtle the turtle."

Ben glared at him, "Just help me up please."

Tails helped him up, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Me? I'm going to do some…recycling," Ben lied, "In fact I can use your help."

"Always happy to help the ecological effort," Tails said as he and Ben began to leave, "But don't you think you're being a tad over precautious?"

"Hey, it's a messy world," Ben answered. Later on, they arrived at Danny's house for this is the chance to scare off Danny.

"Ben!" Tails snapped, glaring at Ben, "You lied to me! We're not recycling!"

"No, I adjusted the truth to get what I wanted; adults do it all the time," said Ben.

"Don't stoop to their level!" Tails exclaimed.

"Too late," Ben walked towards the house while Tails just stood there. The door opened slowly as the figure began to walk out. Ben jumped on top and covered the figure with the bag, "I got him!"

"Let me go!" Naruto yelled in the bag.

"Naruto?" Ben asked while Naruto came out of the bag; Ben gasped, "Oh my gosh, he's been with Ghost Boy," he began to spray Naruto, "Code blue, code blue! Any sighs of spots? Checking for hair loss."

Naruto pushed him, "No, he and his friends are my best friends in the whole world and I should have told everyone before that I thought they're really great guys and we do really fun stuff together and I even licked his ice cream cone!" Ben gasped of hearing this.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Danny asked as he and the others came out. Ben gasped and put on his goggles to protect him.

"Naruto, Tails, this is Danny, Raven, Kurt, Jake and Inuyasha," Naruto introduced.

Kurt looked closely at Ben and whispered to Raven, "And they think we're weird."

"Do you wanna come in?" Danny asked. Naruto followed them as Tails looked at Ben.

"After you," Ben said. Tails shrugged and walked into the house as Ben followed. Back at their house, Ben looked at the picture of the jacket that he really wants and he looks made, "If I hadn't met that guy along with the other monsters, I could've ruined them without any different at all and in a monster!"

"So Ben, I guess that's the end of you and the Monster Club," said Tails.

"Well…" Ben tried to explain.

"How could you possibly consider?" Tails asked, glaring at Ben.

"Have you seen their jackets?" Ben asked, showing Tails and Naruto the picture.

"Ben!" Tails and Naruto yelled. Ben backed away and crossed his arms, very mad.

"Well, I'm gonna tell all the kids that they're my friends and they're wonderful people!" said Naruto, walking out of the room, "And if they don't like it, well it's their tough luck!"

"Wait up Naruto, I'm coming with you!" Tails ran out of the room, but he looked at Ben, who is pouting, "Ben, all I have to say to you is let your conscious be your guide," Tails left the room.

"Leave my conscious out of it!" Ben yelled, hitting the toy, with the mask on it. The mask flew up and landed on Ben's hands. Ben looked at it and looked away. He knows that Danny and his friends aren't that bad at all since he know that they took care of the injured Pokémon, but what about being a monster? Back at the club, Terrance, Paul and Vicky heard the whole explanation from Ben about Danny and his friends, but now that they know whole the Ghost Boy really is and know that there are more monsters, it's time to pull a prank on them.

"So guys, now that we know the truth about Ghost Boy…I mean Danny and his friends, Raven, Jake, Kurt and Inuyasha, you'll probably call the whole silly thing off," Ben explained, hoping that his plan will work.

"No way! Tonight's Halloween and Monster Rule #1 states, someone has to get monster mashed," Terrance explained, glaring at Ben, "Are you in or not?"

Ben backed away as he looked at the jacket that he always want; he doesn't have a choice and sighed sadly, "I'm in…"

**Uh oh, now Ben doesn't have a choice, now stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	5. Halloween Is Coming

**Here's the final chapter of my Halloween story, since Halloween is a few days away.**

That night is Halloween; the perfect night for kids to wear costumes and walk around the neighborhood to get some candy. Timmy, dressed as a mummy, A.J., dressed as Frankenstein and Chester, dressed as Dracula ran through their neighborhood to get candy. Later, Miranda Wright just gave out candy to Cream, who is dressed as an angel and Charmy, who is dressed as a zombie. Cuddles, dressed as a cowboy, Toothy, dressed as Splendid pushed Flaky, dressed as a ghost, lightly towards the door. Flaky began to knock the door, when suddenly the door quickly opened revealing someone wearing a scary mask. The animals screamed, began to shake. The mask was removed, revealing Chance Furlong aka T-bone. T-bone laughed as Cuddles, Toothy and Flaky laughed.

_**Play some tricks get some tips**_

_**Halloween is coming**_

_**Pick a dare**_

_**Are you scared?**_

_**Trick or treat the trick on you**_

Lumpy, dressed as the Grim Reaper, Mime dressed as a skeleton, Giggles, dressed as a witch and Sniffles, dressed as an astronaut walked to the next house to get candy. Shelby opened the door and saw Nutty, dressed as a gargoyle and Petunia, dressed as a princess. Shelby gave the candy to them as Spyro, Cynder and Sparx ran out to join the others. Timmy told A.J. and Chester to come along to get to another house.

_**When flying goblins make weird saddles on the wall**_

_**Ghosts outside the door**_

_**Monsters in the hall**_

_**When coffins open and the bells began to toll**_

_**Then it's time to party**_

_**Time to rock and roll!**_

Tails, dressed as a were-fox and Naruto dressed as The Lizard are on their way to Danny's house before the members of the Monster Club do something really bad to Danny and his friends. "Come on Naruto, we've got to get to Danny's before anything happens to him and his friends."

"I can't walk as a normal person," said Naruto, "I can only walk as The Lizard. Where's Ben?"

"I'm afraid to guess," Tails replied, knowing that Ben still wants to become a monster. At Danny's house, Ben kept stirring the slim in the big cauldron as Terrance, Paul, Vicky, Toad, Chad and the others watched.

"Ready with the monster mash?" Terrance asked.

"Ready," Ben replied, very glum. Terrance picked up the small pumpkin basket and dipped in, filling it up with slim, "Excellent."

In Danny's room, Danny and his friends are already dressed up for Halloween since it's their favorite day of the year that they can join with other kids. "You guys are going to love Halloween."

Maddie entered the room, "Honey, are you and your friends sure that you guys don't want to come with us?"

"No way, this is going to the best Halloween ever," Danny replied.

"Okay sweetie I understand. Just be careful," said Maddie.

"Don't worry about him, Miss Fenton;" said Kurt, "We all have new friends now." Back outside the group watched Maddie leave, leaving Danny and his friends alone.

"Okay, Ben, Vicky, Toad, Chad, Paul and I will chase Ghost Boy and the monsters outside," Terrance explained, "Then you guys let them have it! And remember, no mercy." Terrance and the others entered the house, when suddenly the lights went out. Brad, Dash, Francis and Kwan took cover as they heard noises inside. Suddenly, Danny and the others came outside!

"Hey, there they are!" Dash shouted as he and the others tacked Danny and the group, "Come on!" Burke and Murray ran towards them, holding the cauldron; they tripped over the steps as the cauldron spilled slim all over the others.

Ben walked outside, "Stop you guys! Let them go; that's enough!"

"Shut up, wimp!" Dash snapped as Danny and the others ran. Dash and the others began to chase them, away from Ben.

"No!" Tails and Naruto shouted as they ran to stop them.

"Wait!" Ben ran in front of them.

Tails stopped and glared at Ben, very angry, "Why you low life, spineless…"

"Alien freak!" Naruto snapped.

"You gutter jockey, algae forming…" Tails said, glaring at him.

"Loser!" Naruto yelled.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" said Tails.

Ben chuckled, "As a matter of fact I am. Oh guys!" Danny, Kurt, Raven, Jake and Inuyasha walked out as Tails and Naruto were confused. They were in the house this whole time.

"If Danny and the others are over there…" said Tails.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"Terrance, Paul, Chad, Vicky and Toad?" Tails asked.

"He said someone has to get monster mashed," said Ben, "So, I made the masks, put them on those bullies and…the rest is history."

"Hey, what's going on?" Raven asked.

"Oh you know, monsters will be monsters," said Ben. Chester and A.J. walked towards them.

"Hi guys, Naruto told us that it's okay we touch you," said Chester.

"Yep, it's not a problem," Danny.

"You mean, if you breathe on my twin brother, she won't explode?" Lifty asked.

"No," Jake answered as Lifty groaned while Shifty ate the lollipop.

"Danny, were you and your friends already discovered from someone else?" Giggles asked.

"Maddie has, but she likes it," Kurt replied.

"Hey guys, anyone for trick or treat?" Ben asked as the kids and animals cheered.

"Danny, can I see your room sometime?" Toothy asked," Because Naruto says it's really neat." All of the kids joined up with Danny and his friends including the Toon-Kids as they continued to go to the houses one by one to get some candy.

**Have a happy Halloween everyone.**


End file.
